


蝎藏同居30题之一：相拥而眠

by whelsker15



Series: 蝎子半藏水仙cp脑洞系列 [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelsker15/pseuds/whelsker15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在蝎子MKX个人结局那里，Jinsei并没有赐予半藏永生，而是给了他灵魂里的Scorpion属于自己的肉身。从此，白井流有了两位大师，而他们也过上了同居(??)生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	蝎藏同居30题之一：相拥而眠

**Author's Note:**

> 看漫画出来的一个脑洞。

Netherrealm的不死之灵是不需要睡眠的。即使是一个前不死灵，也是如此。起码在今晚之前，Scorpion都是这样认为的。  
正当他像之前的每一个夜晚那样，看着半藏的睡颜出神并随时做好把他从噩梦中叫醒的准备时，他听到了那些熟悉的梦呓。“不要...别...求你……”半藏的手伸向虚无的空气，似乎想要抓住什么东西。  
他没有说话，只是像往常一样粗暴地将半藏摇醒过来。  
半藏突然睁开了眼睛，当他看到是Scorpion弄醒了自己之后不禁松了口气。Scorpion默默看着半藏坐起身平复着心情，随后像是不经意地问了一句。“又是噩梦吗？”他问的时候眼睛一直盯着外面的庭院，因为他比谁都更清楚半藏的那些梦魇无非就是梦到白井流被灭族，妻儿死于非命，自己死在死敌的手上或者是被他附身成为Scorpion的时候那些痛苦的挣扎……大多数都是拜他所赐。  
“这次和平时不一样。”半藏平复了一下他的呼吸回答道，可是Scorpion还是听出了他声音里的颤抖，而他自己的手也被身边的人紧紧握住。“我梦到你……”  
呵，早就知道有这么一天。“我在你的噩梦里出现了吗？我想你也应该又看到了我可怕的样子吧。”Scorpion冷笑了一声，心里涌起难以言表的苦涩。  
“不，不是的…”半藏的另外一只手伸上前轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊，让Scorpion的视线转向了他。Scorpion不确定自己是不是看错了，可他分明看到了半藏眼神里的恐惧。“我还以为…我刚刚又把你杀死了一次…”这时的半藏还是忍不住凑上前紧紧抱住了他，而他的动作和言语都让Scropion十分惊讶。  
“……”Scorpion也不知道该如何安慰他，就只好任由半藏抱着自己。他犹豫了一下，还是伸出了手把半藏的头轻轻按向他的颈窝，另一只手稍微有些僵硬地放在了半藏的腰上。感到怀里的人的颤抖之后，他还是忍不住收紧了胳膊，无声地安抚着半藏。而后，他抓住了半藏的一只手，用力放在他的胸口上让半藏感受自己的心跳声。  
“我在。”  
“…我知道。别走。”  
“你知道我不会。”  
“嗯。”半藏调整了一下姿势，在Scorpion的怀里寻找更舒服的位置。他们就这样互相抱着，没有说话。  
Scorpion从来没有对任何人说起，那次和半藏的战斗，他注定会输给对方。只有半藏赢了他之后，完全得到了地狱火的力量才得以在那个危急关头把武田给救出来。  
也许在自己还没有发现的时候，他早就已经爱上了波佐志半藏，就算嘴上不说，他还是心甘情愿为他付出一切，即使那个冲动的家伙还是会恨着他。他本想把这个秘密一直藏在心里，可是自从他和半藏在天之庙那里被分成了两个人之后，生命之源却给了他一副属于自己的肉体。而半藏在这之后意外地不顾其他人的劝阻，硬是把他留在了身边。回到了白井流之后，半藏坚持说“现在你也是有了肉体的人了，你也应该像一个人类一样这里生活。”  
“有肉体的人”吗？都这么多年了，他也已经快要不记得拥有属于自己的肉身是什么样的感觉了。  
“那我来帮你找回那种感觉好吗？”他忘不了当时半藏眼神里的那丝温柔。他从来就没有办法拒绝。  
“……那现在好点了吗？”  
“唔…想睡觉。”  
“你不怕又做噩梦？”  
“陪我？”  
“…好吧。”  
夜深了，白井流还是和平常一样寂静。可这次看着躺在他身边的人，Scorpion觉得十分安心。“晚安…”半藏嘟哝了一句晚安之后，一只手自顾自地放在Scorpion的胸口上。他的嘴角露出了难以觉察的微笑，握着半藏的那只手，直接把他拉到怀里，轻轻在他额头上印下一吻。  
也许从今夜起他可以好好睡觉了。


End file.
